Naivety
by Tannerdarko
Summary: Lacey had had these powers since she could remember. They were her family. Her friends. They didn't exist to any but her. But that's about to change. Soon the world will know of her 'friends' and she'll become aware of her own naivety.
1. Chapter 1

**Naivety **

**To Be Loved is on a temporary hiatus, so I thought I'd start this one to get people along. **

**This will be the only time I say this, but will apply to the whole story: I do not own Marvel or any recognizable characters/ plot. I only own Lacey and her apparitions.**

**Here we go! And sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter One**

She had always had the power. Lacey remembered first discovering it when she was young; maybe six or seven. She'd been trying to reach a cookie in the pantry, while the babysitter talked to her boyfriend on the phone, and hadn't been able to reach. It was just too high. Lacey only remembered wishing someone was there to lift her like her daddy did, when hands gently grasped her waist and lifted her little body up.

The girl had excitedly grabbed a cookie, then turned to her new friend once set down.

He was older than the babysitter, who was 16, but was younger than what she thought her parents were. He had sandy-blond hair and a charming smile and was dressed in cargo pants with a blue plain shirt and black jacket.

"Hey sweetheart, next time you want a cookie, just ask ol' Simon here, and I'll get it for ya okay?" he'd drawled with a slight southern accent.

"Okay Simon! I'm Lacey. You my friend?" the little girl had asked around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie.

Simon had smile and ruffled her hair. "Course I'm your friend darlin'. You imagined me up and I'll always be here for ya."

Lacey had then taken her new friend up to her room to play until her parents had returned from their night out.

She remembered Simon telling her not to tell anyone about him, then disappearing.

For years after, Simon helped her hone her gift, which the two had discovered worked whenever Lacey willed something into existence. She could make anyone appear to her by her will alone. They were solid beings as well, able to touch not only her, but the objects around her.

When she was 10, her parents were in an accident that cost them their lives, but with Simon and her other 'imaginary' friends, Lacey was able to get over the loss. Somehow, her apparitions were able to provide a small bit of money and a home for her to stay in. None of them would tell her where the money came from, so she stopped questioning it. They kept her safe and taught her all they knew.

They lived in an abandoned home on the edge of Manhattan. It was surrounded by other abandoned houses where her 'friends' would stay if they wanted.

It was years before she saw another living being.

January 27th, 2013

"Darlin' get up! We fixed ya yer favorite food for breakfast!" Lacey's oldest friend called into the closet/ room the finally 17-year-old slept in. For a few seconds there was silence, then the slightly dirty young woman crawled through the tattered cloth that acted as her door.

Her hair was a nest that none of them had tried taming, the dark brown locks were everywhere, and covering her eyes. She was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with holes and small stains and a red hoodie. Clean water was hard to come by around their private getaway so some luxuries had to wait.

"What did you guys make?" Lacey asked quietly, and yawned.

Simon chuckled at her appearance and picked the girl up bridal style. All of her friends had been able to pick her up. It was what she willed.

"Tammy made waffles with pecans an' I made ya'll some o' yer favorite toast." The blue-eyed man told her proudly. He was not a chef, by any means, and had been known to burn the food if not watched properly.

They walked into the small kitchen and he sat her down at the table and sat next to her. Lacey smiled as the only mother figure she had left placed a plate in front of her.

Tammy was a rather large woman, that Lacey had fashioned up after reading the Harry Potter series. She was the Molly Weasley of her family. She had the Weasley Patriarch's bright red hair and overprotective motherly nature. In Lacey's eyes, she was perfect.

"Happy birthday sweetheart! Simon and I made you a big breakfast, so eat up! Uncle Allo is gonna take you into the city today to pick up your present!" the woman told her as she began cleaning up the mess Simon had made while making the toast.

"Oh yay! I haven't seen Uncle Allo in forever!" Lacey exclaimed and dug into her waffles with vigor. Simon smiled and rested an arm around the back of her chair.

"What about Oslo going with ya?" He questioned, then laughed as her eyes widened to enormous size.

The brunette threw her fork on the table and launched herself at Simon in a hug.

"I love you so much! Both of you!" She mumbled through his shirt. Tammy wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at the sight. She hadn't been there as long as Simon, Oslo, or many of the others, but she loved her little girl with all her heart. A knock at the door caused them all to stop and tense, but two smaller shorter knocks made them all relax.

"Come in!" Simon called.

The front door opened and a tall man walked in. He had a full head of luscious black hair with a matching goatee, and was dressed in a mink coat that draped to the floor.

"Leetle Lacey, mine darling!" The man called with a heavy Czech accent. He rushed into the kitchen and swept the overwhelmed teen into his arms. "Are you ready for your treep into the ceety? You are finally 17 and a leetle lady!"

"Yes Uncle Allo! Put me down and I'll go get ready!" The girl cried with laughter.

"Yees go get ready, Oslo ees waiting outside."

He set her gently on the ground and she rushed from the room to get changed.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the three apparitions turned to each other.

"Oslo'll watch her like a hawk right?" Tammy demanded, eyes steely. "If something happens to her, I don't know what I'll do."

"Do not worry. Oslo weell watch her like hawk. 'E has hees weapons with heem." Allo assured them.

"It ain't like we won' appear if she needs us ya' know." Simon added as an after thought. "She knows tha protocol."

Lacey did indeed know the protocol and had had to use it many times. Gangs liked to camp out in their slice of paradise, so Lacey had had to call upon an army to chase them out. It was an army of monsters she'd read about in a book and they'd terrified the gang members enough for them to spread rumors the houses were haunted. After that rumor spread, many daredevils had tried to sneak into their home to 'brave the ghosts.' That's where Oslo had come in.

By all means, as a child, Lacey should have been terrified by the man when she made him. He was a tall skinny man with pale skin and thin muscled limbs hidden by a suit jacket. He was her protector, and had been present in her life almost as long as Simon. She had imagined him up a katana and a few guns to use to protect them when the intruders came. He fought with grace and a precision that could put Snake Eyes to shame.

"I hope this year goes well." Tammy muttered, then smiled as Lacey appeared from her room. She was wearing the same pants but with a sparkly blue shirt and a silver scarf. Her hair was as up as she could get it.

"Oh sweetie, you look so pretty!" The older woman exclaimed proudly.

The two men grinned at their little princess.

"Let's go Uncle Allo!" Lacey shouted happily as she hugged her two guardians.

"Remember ta call us if somethin' happens. But call Oslo an' the army if ya get overwhelmed." Simon instructed.

Lacey agreed and left with Allo. She squealed and jumped into the arms of Oslo.

"I've missed you!"

Oslo smiled happily and nuzzled the girl's neck. Lacey had never given an explanation on why she'd made Oslo without a voice, she only said that he didn't need one. She could understand everything he didn't say so there was no need.

The tall man looked into her eyes and she laughed.

"Oh yes Oslo! So much!" She answered him.

The three got into the dark blue convertible mustang that had been a present for Simon one year and headed off to the tunnel that connected them with the rest of civilization. The car had been made by looking through multiple catalogues and was only used a few times per year to drive around their little town.

As they drove, the car was silent. Lacey never listened to music, so didn't know how to imagine any from the radio.

Lacey was happy. Her life was good. She had a huge family and more friends than she could possibly need. But the one place she wanted to go to, was the city. New York City. It was so close, but the other apparitions had never wanted her to go. Real people wouldn't understand her wonderous power. They'd try to hurt her, physically and mentally. Oslo was the one they'd decided to send with her. He was the most overprotective man she'd thought up. He'd nearly demanded to take her.

Allo was no stranger to the danger either. Simon had made Lacey watch a ton of fighting movies, so that her subconscious could protect her.

Nothing could go wrong.

Nothing should go wrong.

And of course, everything went wrong.

**End Chapter**

**We haven't met any avengers yet, but no worries. We're almost there.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naivety**

**Here's chapter two! Hopefully some Avengers interaction, but who knows.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Chapter Two**

New York City was huge.

As they drove slowly through mid-morning traffic, Lacey couldn't decide where to look. People were dressed so oddly. It was so much more than she'd ever imagined.

"Oslo! I can't believe we're finally here!" She cried and leaded over the seat to press her cheek against the pale man's own cheek.

He grinned happily at her.

Whatever his princess wanted, he would do all in his power to give.

"Leetle lady, we weel be parking close to park. We weel walk through park and go into stores." Allo shouted over the honking of cars.

They parked and all got out.

"Do you think there will be ducks in the water Uncle Allo?" Lacey questioned as she straightened her scarf. "I really want to see some baby ducks. They're adorable!"

Oslo took her hand as they started through the Central Park gates.

"Of course there weel be ducklings. Eet ees central Park!" Allo replied.

The trio walked through the park and the two elders smiled fondly as she indeed saw ducklings and chased them down the sidewalk.

They bought her an ice cream cone and left.

"Let us go into toy shop. Leetle ladies need toys yes?"

They stepped into FAO Shwarz and Lacey gasped. There were children all around! Most looked younger than her, but there were some her age. And they were all playing with toys! More toys than you could possibly imagine! They were stacked to the roof! Lacey knew exactly what she wanted and headed straight to the stuffed animal section.

She had to search, but finally came across a stuffed panda.

"Just like my Oslo," she whispered and hugged it.

Her two guardians shared another fond smile, while Oslo stood proudly. It was no secret that Oslo was Lacey's favorite, second only to Simon. The other apparitions respected that, mainly because the silent man couldn't exactly brag about it.

The panda was the only thing they bought there, but they entered another store to buy clothing. It wasn't overly fancy, but it was still good quality clothing. Lacey ran around in the dirt and grass a lot, so any fancy clothes were instantly ruined.

"Now Tammy has geeven me explicit eenstructions on what you may wear, so I weel be getting your clothes," Allo announced.

Oslo nudged the girl into a seat in the waiting area and looked her in the eye.

"Oh, ummm... twelve for pants, 6 for shirts." She told Allo. The Czech man nodded and went off in search of clothes for his charge. As the two sat, the silent man entertained her by blowing in her ear, then looking elsewhere. She would giggle and hug her panda closely every time.

"Excuse me," a deep male voice interrupted them.

The two tensed and looked up at another customer.

He was a broad shouldered man, with blond hair, and a fair complexion. He looked increasingly embarrassed.

"Um sorry to bother you, but uh this is my first time in New York in a long long time, and I have no idea where any good stores are, have you been here before?" The stranger questioned, fiddling his hands with nervousness.

Lacey looked at Oslo before answering.

The man noted their silent exchange, but said nothing.

"Um, this is my first time being here too and Oslo can't talk, so my Uncle Allo could tell you better than us," she finally decided to tell him. He didn't look like a bad guy. She called Allo to her side.

The stranger jumped as Allo appeared seemingly out of nowhere by the girl's side. He was solemn and pensive, watching the stranger carefully in case he intended to do the girl harm.

"Uncle Allo, he says this is his first time here and needs help finding good stores to shop at." Lacey explained nervously. She kept glancing at the stranger with curiosity and wariness. She knew what strange men were like.

The two guardians glanced at each other.

"Yees, my friend. I can tell you fine shops to buy at. Follow me," Allo told the man and led him away from the girl and her companion.

As soon as they disappeared behind another rack of clothing, Oslo pulled Lacey to her feet.

"Oslo!" She cried as he frantically looked for the closest exit that would steer them clear of the stranger. "Oslo please!"

He ignored her shouts and yanked her towards the front exit.

"Wait Oslo what about the clothes!?" Lacey shouted in panic. This wasn't supposed to happen! Why couldn't that guy have asked someone else? Now the others will never let her come back!

A few tears leaked from her eyes and Oslo grimaced. He turned abruptly and kneeled in front of her. She was crying harder. He hugged her close and nuzzled her face.

"Hic! I know Oslo! I know it's not your fault. I know. I love you too Oslo." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Hey are you alright miss?"

The two looked up at the stranger from before. He was standing with a plethora of shopping bags that would have made any housewife proud. He also looked concerned.

Oslo stood up quickly and placed himself protectively in front of Lacey, drawing his katana out of nowhere. The stranger backed up, a dawning look across his face.

"Look now, I don't want any trouble. She was just crying so I got-" he was cut off as Allo came up behind the man and held a knife to his throat.

"There ees nothing for you to worree about. She ees our leetle lady and needs no help." The Czech muttered angrily as he and Oslo herded the man into a secluded corner of the store. "Who do you work for?"

The stranger glanced at Lacey, but was forced to look forward when Oslo moved his head back with the sword.

"I don't work for anyone! I just got worried because she was crying! Look, my name is Steve Rogers.I just came to get some clothes and food.I don't want any trouble from you guys," the stranger, now called Steve, told them frantically.

"Well now we just don't believe ya," came the drawling voice of Simon as he stepped from the shadows. "Thanks for callin' me darlin'."

Steve looked confused at the newest addition.

"What 'ave we got 'ere?" Simon questioned and circled Steve.

"He says his name is Steve Rogers Simon," Lacey finally spoke up. She was sitting against the wall with her knees pulled in close and glancing around in fear. "I'm calling Josh."

Simon nodded and patted her hair affectionately.

Steve watched as a hulking muscular man suddenly appeared from thin air, picked up the 17 year-old and sat her in his lap. He looked like a damned body builder. What the hell?

"Listen guys-"

"Naw you listen 'ere. What were you doin' to freak out our little darlin?" Simon interrupted.

Steve rolled his eyes, he was starting to get frustrated. These people just weren't listening.

"I didn't do anything! I asked them if they could tell me if there were any good stores nearby. I promise! Ask your friend here" He gestured to Oslo who placed his sword closer to his throat. "That's all I asked! And then she was crying so I went to ask if she was alright and got a sword at my throat!"

The three guardians examined the man closely. He didn't seem too threatening, but Lacey hadn't ever talked to another real person. He must have frightened her and Oslo must have reacted on that fear. Allo backed away and put his knife back but Oslo stayed where he was. He'd always been more in tune with Lacey's feelings, being her designated protector.

"Fella' ya gotta stand down. She's fine!" Simon nudged the silent man. He did not let up, his staring unnerved Steve.

"Yes please do stand down." The group looked up as a whole and tension rolled back over them. Standing in the doorway to the store was a dark-skinned man wearing a leather trench coat and an eye-patch. Flanking him was a woman with long brown hair, wearing a leather catsuit.

"I'd hate for this to get ugly," the man in the eye-patch stated blithely.

"Director Fury? What are you doing here?" Steve asked, wary of the sword at his throat, and the knife that had slipped back out.

"We were keeping tabs on you Captain. You know you could have called one of us to help you with your shopping," the woman spoke up.

Lacey and Josh stood up together and backed away, Josh pushing the girl behind him. Simon sauntered forward.

"I'm sure we don' need y'all for this, so why don' ya mosey on now?" He smirked and made shooing motions with his hands.

"Now that's where you're wrong sir. You've threatened one of ours so I think we do need to be in this," eye-patch told him.

"Well your man here threatened ours forst." Allo spoke up.

Oslo had not moved from his spot, but he glanced at Lacey. She nodded.

"I did not threaten her!" Steve shouted and punched Oslo.

The girl's guardians immediately jumped into action. Simon and Allo both pulled out guns and suddenly the store was filled with monstrous beings. They were huge horned creatures with rocks all over their bodies and cavernous mouths full of rows upon rows of sharp teeth. The man with the eye-patch and his sidekick were quickly surrounded as other customers shrieked in fear.

"Oslo!" Lacey yelled and ran to the fallen man, Josh at her side. She helped the man up and hugged him. "Are you okay Oslo?"

He nodded and pushed her to his back to cling there and drew his own guns. There was quiet; permeated only by the grunts of the monsters and Lacey's quick breaths.

"What the hell is going on?" Eye-patch growled out as he and his sidekick were joined by Steve. They stood in a circle, back-to-back.

"Lacey is our special little lady. She's got an amazing power." Simon told them solemnly. "Should she will it, we will kill you."

The dark man looked at the 17 year-old who was hiding behind Oslo.

"Ma'am I feel like this was a huge misunderstanding. None of us want to hurt you or any of your friends here. My name is Nick Fury And this is Agent Maria Hill. We only came here to check on Steve," the man, Nick Fury, told her patiently. This girl was apparently calling the shots and this army somehow belonged to her.

She sniffled and one by one, her monsters disappeared.

"Can you please put your weapons away Mr. Fury? They make us nervous," she whispered. Fury glanced at Maria, but placed his gun back in it's holster.

"I'm sorry about the monsters. This is the first time I've been to the city, and when Mr. Rogers started talking to me, I got scared so Oslo reacted," Lacey explained and looked at her feet. "I called Simon to help and Josh to watch over me. It's our protocol."

The room was still tense, but Simon, Oslo and Allo slowly put their guns down and Lacey willed them away.

"Would you and your guardians mind coming with us? You aren't in trouble, we just want to talk." Fury cautioned. The girl was a mystery. How the hell did those monsters get into the store, then just vanish?

Lacey looked at her guardians.

"Darlin' we tried ta keep people from knowing about ya for as long as possible," Simon whispered. "We'll be there for ya if ya want ta go, but if not, we'll keep 'em distracted."

Lacey thought hard.

What could happen? They can't hurt her. Her friends wouldn't let them. She's got the army too!

She looked up at Simon and nodded.

"Okay Nick, we'll go with ya! But I got some rules. Firstly, she's ta be treated like a human bein'. No experimenting on 'er. We'll tell ya what ya want ta know. Secondly, ya got ta ask 'er ta do things. She don' work for ya unless she wants ta. An' that goes for us as well," Simon stated as Allo began picking up the bags of clothes he'd managed to get her.

"Also," and all heads looked at Lacey, "there's more of my friends like Oslo, Simon, Allo, and Josh. I might call them to me sometimes so don't freak out."

Fury nodded and gestured out the door,

Lacey's family surrounded her and marched her from the store, Oslo glaring at Steve as they passed.

"Sir I've called for the quinjet to be set down in the park," Maria spoke up. Fury nodded again. The two spies noticed Lacey glancing at them from between her guardians and hid smiles. She may look older, but it was clear she was still a child.

**End Chapter**

**Well there we go! She's met Steve, Maria and Fury. Next chapter should be more avengers!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naivety**

**Thank you to **_**kitcool**_** for reviewing! I really appreciate what you said!**

**Anyways, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter Three**

The quinjet Maria had talked about had in fact been a sort of small jet, to Lacey's surprise.

"Oh wow! Oslo look at it!" The girl exclaimed with excitement. Her eyes were wide with wonder. Her four guardians smirked at her was seeing more today than she'd ever seen in her life. The catalogues never showed anything like this quinjet. If they had, at least one of her friends would have wanted one.

Maria, Steve, and Fury were glancing at each other. What kind of power did this girl posses if she not only commanded that army of monsters, but these four 'd said she had more friends like them, and how many was that?

"Right this way," Maria spoke up as the ramp lowered.

Fury and Steve entered first, followed by the five wary citizens.

"This is so amazing guys. When we get back home, I'm going to make one! Then we can go to other states and countries on vacations!" the 17 year-old told them. The seating was a little crowded so Lacey sent Josh away.

Fury looked confused at them as Maria went to be the copilot.

"Miss, I know we should probably wait until we get back to the headquarters, but if you don't mind, could you explain your power?" Steve spoke up from across the jet.

Oslo was sitting in front of Lacey, glaring at the man. Allo and Simon sat on either side of her, but with more solemn looks.

"Umm..." Lacey looked down at Oslo and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. Everyone noticed some of the tension slip from him. "I don't really know how I have it. Ever since I can remember, I've been able to i guess summon people with my mind? I sort of just will people into existence and they appear." She looked up at the two men watching avidly. "It doesn't only work with people either. I can make anything I want if I know what it looks like."

"She don' need ta know how it works neither," Simon added. "She can make vehicles, an' I don' even know how they work."

Fury nodded in thought.

"I've seen your army appear and disappear and also your other friend. Can you make someone new appear? If you don't mind?" He questioned.

Lacey nodded and willed into existence an exact replica of the Director himself.

"Well now, what have we here. I hope my original isn't being too rough with you Miss. Lacey," the copy spoke, with Fury's exact voice.

The men across from them gawked openly as she willed the replica away.

"That's amazing!" Steve shouted excitedly. "What kind of objects can you make?"

The girl held out her hand and willed a grilled cheese sandwich into it. She bent over and gave it to Oslo.

"I can make food and drinks too, but only my friends can eat or drink it," she explained and continued her petting of the man in front of her.

"Wee do not need to consume thees food," Allo spoke up for the first time since they boarded. "Eef she makes food for us, we are hungry. Eef she does not want us to eet then wee are not hungry."

Fury nodded. In the most bizarre way, it all made sense. This young woman could control these people. Her own personal army that his soldiers could not hurt. Oslo had gotten pushed back by Steve's punch, but it hadn't broken skin. It would be wise to bring this woman under SHEILD's protection.

"We can' hurt Lacey either. No' tha' we would darlin," Simon assured the girl. "Obviously, no' unless she wanted it. Which of course, why would she?"

"How interesting." Fury murmured. "Miss. Lacey. I want you to come live with us on our helicarrier."

Steve stood up as Oslo tensed and moved into a crouch in front of his charge.

"Why? We can protect hor from aneetheeng that may weesh hor trouble. Why should she be kept weeth you?" Allo spoke up, also tense and ready for a fight.

Fury ignore the men waiting for their chance to strike and looked directly at the 17-year-old.

"Miss. We are the good guys. And if there are good guys, there are also bad guys who would want to hurt you and your friends. I know that they can protect you and anything you hold dear, but one day, they may not be able to. If you stay with us, we can make sure that never happens," the Director explained. "You would not be a prisoner. Yes there would be certain places you couldn't go on the base, but that is for safety reasons. We could make you an Agent if you would like, but you'd have to follow the rules for that." At that, Maria glanced back at the group. "We would let you leave the base, as long as you took one our agents. You would not be a prisoner in any way, shape, or form."

Lacey looked at her guardians, the still crouching Oslo kept his eyes on Steve's.

"Why don' ya call Tammy, she'll help," Simon told the girl.

Lacey nodded and willed the redhead woman there.

"What's going on sweety?" The woman asked, not even flinching at the different environment.

"Mr. Fury says he wants us to go live with them on their base. He said I won't be a prisoner, and I can leave as long as I have an agent with me. He said they'd train me too! Should I stay?"

Tammy glanced at Fury, and the other occupants in the room.

"Honey... Okay lets list some things. They can't hurt you or us. If you wanted to leave, without an agent, you definitely could. This training they do may help you later if/when you decide to leave. Those sound like some good things to me," she told the girl, "They can help us protect you, and if this Fury man is sincere in his wishes, then I don't see the harm in staying."

Lacey nodded and thought some more.

"Okay Mr. Fury, I'll stay with you guys. But on one condition." She announced, and some of the tension left the space.

"Of course Miss." Fury said.

"If I don't want to do something, I won't," Lacey was dead serious. "I may be staying with you, but I know its so you can keep an eye on me. I'll agree to your agents following us around, but if I don't want to do something, I'm not going to do it."

Fury eyed the girl. She was smart.

"I think that would be acceptable Miss. Lacey," the Director told the assemble apparitions. The men and woman all nodded happily.

It was obvious that Oslo would never trust the dark-skinned man and his broad-shouldered soldier, but the others could easily get along.

They'd all fit in nicely.

**End Chapter.**

**I type most of my stories out while lying on my tummy and this time, it was just giving me a headache, so I'm ending this here. Sorry it's a bit short.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Tanner Out!**


End file.
